Bathroom Sexy Time
by Misaki Minami
Summary: What happens when Koujaku and Aoba takes a bath together? (oneshot) R&R please. This is my first Yaoi / Rated : M fic so please forgive me for the flaw :')) .


A/N: My first rated M fanfic so please bear with me if I'll fail on this ; u ;

* * *

It was already morning and you could hear the busy street. People walking, chatting and others rushing to work. That was the daily routine of everyone except…

"Oi Koujaku, sto… stop it… I… ah need to go to… ahh work" The blue haired male said as he tries to fight off the older male that was restraining him on bed.

Things have been very active between the two ever since they got together and Aoba even moved in to live with Koujaku.

"Sorry, it's just seeing you would make me want you immediately." Koujaku said still holding Aoba's wrists against the bed preventing the younger male to escape him as he licks his neck making him let out another moan.

"Oi I'm serious! Haga-san will get mad at me you know. Besides aren't you opening your shop tomorrow? You should see to things you know" Aoba said averting his eyes from Koujaku. Koujaku just let out a sigh and released Aoba's wrists.

"You're right… I'll just take a bath then go to the shop" Koujaku said then takes Aoba's arms and pulled him out of bed and into his arms.

"Let's take a bath together" Koujaku whispered to Aoba's ears making Aoba blush and he nodded.

They entered that bath area and Koujaku turned on the shower. He undoes his pants making it fall on the floor on its own. He reaches his hand to Aoba who just took off his clothes. Koujaku hugged Aoba from behind and Aoba just held on to Koujaku's arms.

"By the way what do you want for dinner?" Aoba said turning his head to the side to look at the male behind him.

"Curry would be nice"

"Hmm.. okay I guess I need to do the grocery before going home" Aoba said.

Koujaku sees the sight of Aoba's neck and ear. He licks the back of his ear making him let out a moan. Koujaku's tongue traces Aoba's ears to the back of his neck.

"Koujaku… stop… please" Aoba said in a voice that turned him on even more. While licking him, he grabbed Aoba's cock and stroked it gently. Aoba panted and moaned in pleasure. He's weak when Koujaku does these things to him, then Koujaku decided to stroke harder making Aoba moan again.

Aoba didn't want to be the only one to feel pleasure like always so he turned around and knelt down facing Koujaku's half-erect cock and began sucking it making Koujaku flinch and he places his hands on the head of the male beneath him giving him such service. Aoba moved his head to make sure his mouth was stroking it properly. He releases his lover's cock and his tongue playfully licking the tip and down over and over making his lover pant. As he took it in his mouth again, he looks above and sees his lover closing his eyes and gritting his teeth it was obvious that he was feeling so good. After a few more times of sucking he finally released his it, Aoba positioned himself facing the wall and looked at Koujaku. He took it as a sign saying 'prepare me'.

Koujaku placed his index finger in his lover's ass and thrusted over and over then added another finger and thrusted again making him moan. His other hand stroked the younger lover's cock making his nectar flow out. He pulled out his fingers from his panting partner and rubbed the tip of his cock on Aoba's entrance. He was only rubbing it on and not entering… he was teasing Aoba.

"Stop teasing me and enter already, baka"

"Tell me what you want, Aoba"

"I already told you to… ahhh" Aoba said but was interrupted as his lover played with his hard nipples.

"What was that?" Koujaku had a playful smirk on his month.

"I want you to enter me, thrust me with your cock" Aoba said while panting and with his eyelids half-opened.

Koujaku wasn't able to resist anymore and pushed his cock deep inside his lover's ass making Aoba moan loudly feeling that it hit up to the hilt. Koujaku began to thrust in slowly and grabbed on to Aoba's hips. He gradually increased the pace of his thrusting making Aoba grab hard on the railings in the shower area.

"Ahh Koujaku… so good… harder… hit my sweet spot" Aoba said as one of his hands reached to Koujaku's head. He obediently followed Aoba's request and in while Aoba's mind became blank with the pleasure of each thrust. Their panting echoed in the bathroom.

"Aoba… Aoba I love you… I love you" Koujaku said as he thrusted and Aoba turned his head and they gave each other deep kisses.

"Coming" Koujaku whispered in Aoba's ear as he thrusted in him fast.

"Let me have everything" Aoba said. Koujaku's hugged him from behind and thrusted even faster and after a while the thrusting stopped and both of them climaxed together. Aoba felt hot liquid pouring inside of his body. They were catching their breaths still Koujaku was hugging his lover and he was still inside of him.

Then Koujaku pulled out of his lover and faced Aoba to him gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined over and over. Koujaku played with his lover's nipples again and the other hand stroked his lover's cock. Aoba did the same and stroked Koujaku's cock over and over until it was ready for another round. They stopped kissing and Aoba placed his arms around Koujaku's neck as if saying that he was ready. Koujaku lifted his lover onto him and uses the wall to support his lovers back as he holds onto the back of his lover's upper thighs. He thrusts in him deeper and hard. Their heads were in the clouds and all they felt was pleasure.

* * *

After a few hours…

"I'm very sorry" Koujaku said as he bows down the floor with a very angry Aoba lying down on the bed not facing him.

"Not only did I miss work but now I can't even feel my lower half not to mention my ass hurts so much! 6 rounds? Honestly?" Aoba said in an angry tone still not facing him.

"I'm really sorry, Aoba. You were just too sexy earlier that I lost my heads in the clouds" Koujaku said still bowing down but Aoba didn't answer.

'Too sexy? What the hell?' Aoba thought then blushed and hid under the comforter.

"Aoba?" Koujaku said. He was worried that Aoba would hate him for what he did and would leave him.

Aoba was trying to sit up from the bed still blushing. He looked at Koujaku and looked away.

"I'm hungry… Buy Chinese food" Aoba said then shook his head and sank down on the bed again facing away from Koujaku.

Koujaku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He climbed up the bed and Aoba became tense thinking that Koujaku might do something again that he wouldn't be able to resist. He was thinking too much. Koujaku just patted his head and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Got it. I'll be back soon." Koujaku said then headed out of the house to buy food.

Aoba looked at Koujaku and his eyes followed him until he can't be seen anymore. He smiled and rested laid down on bed. He held the pillow that Koujaku uses. His scent could always calm him down.

"I love him so much" Aoba said to himself as he hugged Koujaku's pillow tight.

* * *

End

Thank you for reading! :D

This is my first M fic so please bear with the flaws. :'))


End file.
